This disclosure is directed to flexible sheet-like composites comprising a fabric layer and a film layer, and processes for constructing such composites. More particularly, this disclosure describes various flexible sheet-like substrates that are lightweight, rupture or burst resistant, and suitable for use in constructing a variety of structures used in fluid-containment, especially gas containment, and other applications, and the processes by which such composites can be fabricated. In the most general case, the composites of this disclosure are comprised of a woven textile fabric to which has been laminated a flexible film. Two principal embodiments are disclosed: a first embodiment without a reinforcing layer, and a second embodiment with a structurally robust, bias-oriented reinforcing layer, preferably interposed between the fabric and the film. Various alternative constructions applicable to each of these principle embodiments, such as variations in fabric construction details, yarn composition, fabrication techniques, film composition and configuration, etc., are also set forth as part of the respective discussions of each of these embodiments.
Among other aspects, special attention in each embodiment is paid to the matter of (1) evenly loading the individual yarns comprising the textile fabric as a means for providing rupture resistance and dimensional stability (specifically including resistance to skewing forces) to the composite, (2) configuring the layers of the composite to reduce weight without unacceptable loss in strength, and (3) providing means within the laminate structure to allow for the passage of lamination gasses and the flow of adhesive, to assure sufficient bonding between the outer layers of the laminate and thereby provide resistance to de-lamination, particularly whenever the composite structure is subjected to stress. Structures constructed using the composites described herein, which may include, for example, lighter-than-air airships, provide exceptional resistance to bow, bias, and skew as well as a high tear and tensile strength that is uniform across the width and length of the composite substrate and, consequently, any structures made from such composites.